Not Even Normal by Wizarding Standards
by Maybethatsthewayiam
Summary: Jaime Chen is a seemingly normal girl. She has friends, she's great in her classes, and she has loving parents. But what everyone doesn't know is her role in the upcoming war, and her mysterious past. She doesn't talk about it either. So maybe this normal girl isn't so normal after all. OC First book in Not even normal series ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday to me

It was my birthday today you know, but nobody seemed to notice, even I forgot. In less than twenty-four hours, my whole world turned upside down. If you truly want to know what happened, I guess we would have to take a timeturner and turn back the clock to this morning. I had turned fourteen, at 9:17 in the morning, June 27 to be exact. At that time I was calmly eating my breakfast, excitedly talking ot my parents about my plans for the day. Sadly, it wasn't a weekend, so they had to go work, but they gave me money and told me I could spend the day at the bookstore, my favorite place. I'm not antisocial, quite the opposite, but we moved around so much that I hadn't any time to make any friends the one week we were in London. I supposed it was for the best, my mother and father having some "government job" that was urgent here and that we would stay here for the whole summer. But it was lonely, and hard to make friends right off the street, seeing as I was American and the boys called my accent "funny".

I walked to the bookstore, eager to see what new books they had. I wandered around, looking for something that would catch my eye, all the while thinking about how in two months, I would have to go to a new school,again, make new friends,again, and join new clubs,again. Sometimes I wished that we didn't move around so much, but that was unfair to my parents who just wanted to see me happy. I sighed, brushing away my own useless worries. And then I spotted it.

The perfect book.

Or if you want to be exact, books. It was my all-time favorite series,Harry Potter, all seven of the books. But this case was different, the covers were each a dark green, blue, or grey, with golden runes etched into them. The case itself was like a box, with golden hinges and a latch. I felt myself drawn to it, slowly reaching my hand out as if to caress it. There was something different about this case, the books, everything, I could feel energy radiating off it like a power plant. The moment I touched it though, my world went black.

Well... Not instantly. I felt a pull, something pulling me off the ground, like a supernatural force. Then my world went black. -

I woke up on the floor, a rather comfortable floor, with a cushy rug and a sweet aroma of lemon. I was hungry, and stiff, and after much twisting and turning, I got off the floor in a daze. I glanced at my watch, and to my suprise I found that it wasn't working, despite having just gotten it this morning from my dad. The electronic screen was completely blank.

" Are you all right dear? You had a rather harsh landing after all." I jumped at the sound of a voice , and turned around. The man I saw, to put it simply, was the oddest looking person I've ever seen. He was dressed in what looked like purple robes, a large pointy hat perched on top of his ears. He wore glasses, shaped in a half-circle that didn't quite reach his eyes. What shocked me the most was the vast amount of white hair the man had. I don't mean to be rude, but he had pure white hair reaching his lower back and a beard of the same length and color. He looked vaguely like Michael Gambon did when he acted as Professor Dumbledore in the movie series of Harry Potter. Everything I think about is somehow related to Harry Potter, oh well, what can I say? I'm just odd. I quickly looked away when I realized I was staring.

" Now, before I give you any explanations, sit down and take a lemon drop," he stated, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk he was currently sitting at. I did, and after taking a candy from the bowl, opened my mouth.

He stopped me before I could say anything. " To put things simply, my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and right now I, all of us, need your help." To say my jaw dropped would be an understatement. My jaw pounded into the fiery pits of hell.I mean, we were talking about a character from a series, a fictional series! I swallowed and said the first thing that came into my mind-

"Prove it." So he took out a stick( I guess though in this case it was a wand) and waved it around. I yelped as I suddenly found myself levitated into the air and then gently lowered onto the ground. I collapsed, and merely nodded, to dizzy from the experience to say anything. When I regained my balance I asked," Why are you showing me this, I'm only a pers-Muggle." I corrected my mistake quickly.

"Well you see, you are actually a witch, and before you protest, the reason why you weren't accepted into Hogwarts, or in fact any wizarding school, when you turned eleven was because your parents, having to work for our ministry was appointed as a delegation to-"

"Wait, what?! My parents, my normal parents are wizards?!" I couldn't quite grasp the idea.

"Yes, and quite skilled too. Now as I was saying they were appointed to raise awareness of Voldemort-" I again interrupted," I thought he was dead? Didn't Harry already kill him at the end of the seventh book?"

"This, dear, is what is slightly confusing. You see, Ms. Rowling is actually a highly respected witch, she too works for the ministry. About a year after Voldemort's downfall, she came up to me and said there was a vision of Harry and his future. She insisted that she write her knowledge down in ancient rune format, which was charmed so a,what did she say,"Guide" would come and "guide" Harry to his future. Only one wizard/witch could read it, but all muggles could. That witch is you child. Right now, Harry is about to start his fourth year, as Ms. Rowling adjusted the time frames a bit. Because of these books, I am guessing that you know about his prophecy?" I nodded.

" Well, there was one made for you too, and this one unfortunately, Voldemort heard. He then proceeded to eradicate all child seers in Europe, as he had interpreted the prophecy wrong. Because of his , ah little tantrum, over this prophecy, your parents and I thought it was in your best interests we protect you from the wizarding world for as long as we could. We also bounded your magic, so that no accidental magic would be displayed. As there are two months left in the summer before Hogwarts starts, someone will accompany you to get a wand. Now, we need you, because of what Ms. Rowling told me, Voldemort will resurrect his year, and Harry will need your guidance now. To gain Harry's trust, you will live with him and the Weasleys for the summer, and I will tell them you need lodgings since your parents have left for Bulgaria for ministry business. Your parents of course know that you will be staying with Molly and her family, and have also been told that you are attending Hogwarts this year. I trust you know how to use the floo network?"

His sudden change in topic surprised me so I stuttered out, " Um...yes o,o,of course." "You will floo to the Burrow, where I have already informed Molly of your arrival. One last thing, dear, You will have some special abilities, as you are obviously the "guide" to all this Voldemort madness, but these abilities will come gradually and slowly." He waved his wand around, I felt as if a sudden sheet of air had brushed through me. Suddenly, I felt a flame inside me ignite spreading out of my body before a violent burst of energy (magic?) shook the air around me.

" I have lifted the enchantment your magic was under, and sice you are behind in magic, I expect you to be reading every chapter of your textbooks. Now dear, I believe that it is time for you to go to the Burrow." He twiddled his thumbs looking at me expectantly, as if I was a prodigy he had just discovered.

"One last question sir, How'd you know I would come today?" I asked, a bit hesitantly. " Well obviously when your parents gave you some money to go to the bookstore it was because we all had planned it out", he said the last part almost sheepishly (what am I talking about? He's Albus F-ing Dumbledore!) and continued explaining," The bookstore is where I had placed the original copy of the Harry Potter series. These copies are invisible to the muggle eye, and won't open for anyone besides yourself", He then looked at the stack of books now resting on his carpet,"You should probably take these too, treat them as a textbook for the future. I also think that nobody else, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione, should know about you."

With that I took the books, and floo'd to Mrs. Weasley's home where I was welcome by Mrs. Weasley. It was late in the night, and everyone else had been sleeping. I, myself, was too tired to understand a single word that came out of her mouth. I politely inquired where I could sleep, and she led me to Ginny and Hermione's room. As I watched the two girls sleep, I was awestruck that the fictional characters I had loved for year (says something about my life right?) were real and in the same room as me. So when I lay in bed later that night, I suddenly came upon this realization.

That I, Jaime Chen, was a witch and the Boy who lived was in need of my help.

::A/N:: This is my first chapter of my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate it if anyone had any helpful criticism. Thanks and I love everybody who reads this!


	2. Chapter 2:There's a stranger in my House

_Jaime POV _

I woke up to a fire alarm.

Or that's what I thought.

Until I realised it was a girl's scream.

I think I'm going to get a migraine.

_Hermione POV_

I seriously hate waking up to the sound of Ginny screaming. It's ear-piercing, and not pleasant.

At all.

I risk cracking open my eyes a bit, and see a thirteen year old firehead jumping up and down, utter fear transcribed across her features. This worried me. Ginny had the guts and fearlessness of an Amazon Queen. I stumbled out of bed, eyes adjusting to the light. And then I saw her.

A girl, about my age, was lying on the floor, her black hair strewn across the surrounding ground. I don't know if she was sleeping, injured, or gone. She was clearly of Asian descent, with a slighlty upturned nose. She had pale skin that seemed to glow against her dark hair.. What was she doing here?! After last year, I seriously stopped trusting anyone I didn't know well. I started screaming as well.

The girl opened up her eyes. They were big, which gave her the look of a puppy, and carried a weird depth in them. When she saw us, she started screaming too.

Mrs. Weasley bustled in, turning her head to look for any danger. When she found none, she stared at all of us, ( More specifically Ginny and me) and started laughing when she saw why we were screaming. " Girls, I'd like you to meet Ms. Jaime Chen. She is a witch around your age Hermione, in fact her birthday was yesterday", She barely got a word out as she was practically dying with laughter. It was our turn to stare now. " Her parents are on ministry business in Bulgaria, and Professor Dumbledore asked us to take care of us this summer." Here my curiosity got the better of me.

" If you are a witch, why didn't you go to Hogwarts like the rest of us?"

_ Jaime POV_

" If you are a witch, why didn't you go to Hogwarts like the rest of us?"

I remembered Dumbledore ad mentioned something about not letting them know my true position in their fight against Voldemort. I had thought all of this over the night before.

" Well, I'm from the States, and my parents were ambassadors for the Ministry here. I went to the Salem Witch's Academy up to now. My parents were going to take me to Bulgaria with them, but they didn't approve of Durmstrang's method of teaching, so they sent me here. People won't judge will they?" Here I gave them an inquisitive look ( "turn on the charm Jaime!" My conscience bellowed).

You could see their immediate reaction to my American accent, their eyes widened and their mouths formed a "o". I was so happy to be accepted by them that I practically hugged all three of them (Molly Weasley included) and skipped to the bathroom to freshen up. As I left the room, I heard Mrs. Weasley say, " Well that girl certainly is interesting...".

I smiled and started singing the Itsy Bitsy Spider as I combed through and brought up into a high pony tail.. I was coping with this better then I thought I would. Hermione looked different than Emma Watson, she had a heart shaped face that suited her big hazel eyes. Her hair was bushy, but more of a frizzy kind then of a truly bushy mane. Ginny Weasley, on the other hand looked a lot like Bonnie Wright. She had a firm jaw and a small body build. was also a lot like the actress who portages her (Hmm ... I can't seem to remember her name). She was a short lady, with a big heart. She was quite the symbol of motherly affection.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, a bumped into something solid. A teenage boy quite a few years older than me, stood in front of the bathroom, his face confused as he saw me. He was wearing glasses and was dressed in immaculate robes. With this added to his height I deducted him to be the infamous Percy Weasley. "Hey Perce," I smirked " How's your job been?". The look on his face was priceless. "Hey mom? There's a stranger in our house!" He practically yelled,making his way slowly to the stairs,as if I was a wild animal that needed to be treated with caution. That's when Mrs. Weasley called, "Family Meeting!" and I was magically pulled down stairs.

I guess the things irrelevant to Harry Potter were never mentioned in the book, because I had no idea that Mrs. Weasley could call the whole family (and anyone else who happened to be in the Burrow) to a Family Meeting just by opening her mouth. I guess if anyone had a house that was built with layers of magic, they would be able to do this.

I realized I wasn't the only one startled by this sudden meeting. The girls were still in their pajamas. Half the boys were half dressed. In fact the only ones who seemed ready to attack the new day were Percy and Mrs. Weasley. I glanced down at my own muggle clothes, the tank top and shorts I wore yesterday. I'd have to buy some wizard robes soon. Then Mrs. Weasley started to speak. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention. In fact, I was thinking about how I would go but a pet llama as soon as the whole Voldemort mess was over. That was, until I actually remembered I might not live till then. Hello miss sunshine.

"- Jaime?" a voice suddenly brought me from my little mental conversation.

" Chocolate!", I blurted out, having no idea what they were asking me. "Um, Jaime, we were asking you how you were doing, but now I'm worrying about your mental condition," Hermione joked.

I blushed and mumbled out," Well, I'm doing fine, but I'm going to need to buy some clothes later-"

I was cut short by a Weasley yelling," We are supposed to pick Harry up today! " I think he was Ron. He was taller than two identical Weasleys in the corner (Fred and George) but not as tall as Percy's lanky form. I remembered the incident at the beginning of the fourth book where Vernon Dursley had flipped out when when the Weasleys had arrived via floo powder.

"Hey Ron!" I waved at his stunned face, and turned towards Mr. Weasley," I'm not quite sure why, but something tells me you are traveling there by floo powder. Am I correct?" He nodded, and I continued," Most muggles won't be used to floo, so I suggest Hermione comes with you, to help Mr. Durs- I mean the muggle not freak out."

"That's actually a great idea! Concerning the previous time you spoke, it made a lot more sense." laughed Mr. Weasley who then proceeded to tell Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione to get ready to leave in fifteen minutes.

Mrs. Weasley hands me a piece of toast with peanut butter on it before saying," I'll take you to buy your robes and wand today hun, tomorrow we're going to the World Cup, and I think you should at least have those two before we go.."

" Mrs. Weasley you shouldn't have!" I gasped knowing how much the tickets cost and how little they had.

She brushed the comment away," Percy was going to come with us, but then he secured some tickets with Mr. Crouch, so we have an extra one. Right after they leave to pick up Harry, I'll take you to Diagon Alley."

First stop, Ollivanders.

::A/N:: Soooooo how'd you like it?

Stay classy!


	3. Ch 3: To wave thy sharp pointy thing

Yay! I'm going to get wand now! Take that suckers!

Who am I even talking to?

Hearing voices is not good.

Oh well, I guess I'm insane.

Or my life is.

* * *

I skipped to Ginny's room to get ready to get my wand. After I'd dressed into a sweatshirt and shorts (these had magically appeared in a trunk my parents had sent to Dumbledore, who then sent them here) I ran downstairs to get more to eat. Man, I was starving.

I accidentally bumped into one of the twins, who was currently carrying a large bag of candy (Toffees? Fruit Chews?) and we both fell down. This was really awkward. And me, being awkward, started laughing like crazy. Then the guy started laughing too.

" Sorry!" I piped, jumping up to start helping him pile his sweets together, " I'm just really excited by the idea of food that I couldn't help running down the stairs!" Here I gave him a false innocent look.

" Don't worry about it", he brushed my comment off, " I'm George, and my other twins name is Fred" ( I know, well this is awkward...)he jerked a thumb over his shoulder where I heard a "Howdy!" come from their room.

I pouted, "Just because I'm American doesn't mean I say Howdy, or y'all, or..." I continued ticking off a bunch of stereotypes, before stopping because the twins were howling with laughter.

"I was only joking! ", Fred pretended to complain,"Are all Americans this tough a crowd?"

I shrugged and flounced down the stairs (yes, I flounced, got a problem with that buddy?). After retrieving another biscuit to shove down my throat, I found Mrs. Weasley anxiously poring over a letter by the kitchen fire. As soon as I entered the room she jumped, and hastily put away the letter. Weird.

"This came with your trunk this morning," she said, showing me an odd key with inscriptions and runes etched into it. "I think its your parents Gringotts Vault, so we'll go there before we get your wand, okay hun?" I nodded, my mouth too full of biscuit crumbs to reply.

* * *

I side apparate with Mrs. Weasley to Diagon Alley (I really shouldn't have eaten that biscuit before). There's only one word to describe Diagon Alley, pure epicness (okay two words, don't judge me. I don't have a high self esteem. HAHA! JK! I am awesome! What were we talking about again...).

We walked into a fancy building, must be Gringotts. I followed Mrs. Weasley to a counter where there was a goblin absentmindedly counting rubies. This is probably the most intimidating thing I've ever seen. I don't know why, so don't ask. He looks up as we approach and sneers when he sees Mrs. Weasley.

" Hello Molly Weasley. I wasn't aware that you had enough money to come here." He smirked as Mrs. Weasley became an unbecoming shade of tomato red,

I wanna slap him.

Don't do it.

But I wanna.

Ignoring my mental argument I state very loudly, "We're actually here for the Chen family. I'm Jaime Chen, and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to Mrs. Weasley like that." I don't know what came over me, talking politely like that. I usually would've bitch slapped him on sight. For some reason my voice carries through the hall, very **very loudly.** The goblin looks confused for a moment, before shaking his head and asking to see my key.

I hear him mutter, " The Chen family... here now... been almost fifteen years... that girl..." At that point I look away. For some reason a lot of other goblins were watching me curiously. I didn't like the attention, I mean I love attention, but not some goblins' attention.

Our goblin leads us down to a tunnel, where a mine car comes rattling into view. I squint, through the darkness, trying to see an end. I reach a conclusion. There is no end.

As I climb into the , I wonder if magic makes people insane. They must be insane to agree to put their life savings in a cave only accessible by an extremely dangerous roller coaster.

We went down. And down. And down. And then we rode a rainbow pony. JK, we went down.

We go past a large waterfall. Weird, a waterfall underground. Guess it could happen.

Finally we stopped at what appeared to be one of the lowest chambers there. The goblin shuffled to a large metal door with a key hole in the middle of a large pattern of leaves and vines. He inserted the large key, which made the vines twirl around until half was on one side and half was on the other side the goblin then proceeded to press his spiny finger on to the blank metal part. The door shivered and disappeared. Inside was like money paradise. If you were interested in those kinda things... What! Pfttt... I'm not obsessed with money... Ok maybe I am. But holy cow! There were mountains of gold, silver, bronze, and a bunch of shiny looking objects. Mrs. Weasley hands me a small pouch, which I stuff with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Yayyyy! I'm rich, well my parents are rich!

I think I just might buy a llama.

* * *

As I stepped into the dank, musty room, first thing I noticed was that it was like a library. Without books. Instead it had boxes and boxes of wands. The small shop was empty, and when we stepped through the door, the bronze bell rang through the unnatural silence. Mrs. Weasley kept looking at a watch with little planets instead of numbers around it.

I heard a shuffling behind a shelf, and when I peered behind it, there was Mr. Ollivander. He was clearly old, back bent in concentration as he lifted a few boxes off the shelf. His silvery eyes glowed in the darkness, and as he turned to look at me, I had the feeling that he was staring straight through my soul.

"Ah, Ms. Chen, am I correct? Albus said you would come soon. Now as I'm sure you know, the wand chooses the wizard or witch. So come, let's start with this pile shall we?"His voice was raspy, but not unpleasant.

Hesitantly, I shambled over to a box, took off the lid and pulled out the wand. According to Mr. Ollivander, it was holly wood, eleven inches, with a unicorn tail. As soon as I touched it, a bunch of puffs blew out of the end, the wand feebly trying to do magic. Nope, not the wand for me.

I moved to the next box, where a tall slender wand resided. It was ash wood, nine inches, springy, good for transfiguration with a dragon heart string. The nearest light exploded when I touched it. Mr. Ollivander repaired it with a wave of his wand, and we continued searching for the next ten minutes. Considering it only took fifteen seconds to try a wand, that was a lot of wands.

After awhile, I stopped, and faced the back of the store. I felt a pull towards an ancient box. It was inscribed with a bunch of runes. Part of me thought: why does everything I feel a pull towards have runes on them? Anyway, as I neared the box a voice called out, " Um, child, I'm not sure you want to go near that."

" Why?" I asked, eyes still lingering on the box.

"That wand has been in my family for centuries, and nobody knows what the core is. Even I can't tell. Family legend says that it belonged to one of my ancestors. Apparently, she was a very powerful witch, and on her wedding day, the groom presented this custom wand to her, as was the tradition back then. It was a powerful wand, with a powerful temper. The day after, she was found unconscious in the basement, and when she woke up she had no memories of her life, her family, or even being a witch. After mediwizards examined her, they simply stated that the wand was too powerful for her to take, and had sucked up all her power. After that, whenever someone touched the wand all their powers would be sucked up. I would stay away from that monstrosity. It has been known to attract witches of all ages to it." Mr. Ollivander looked quite afraid and spoke rather rapidly. I sighed, not realizing I had been holding my breath.

I heard Mrs. Weasley call from the front of the store, " If you're not ready in five minutes, we're going to have to come back later, Harry is due to be back soon."

I shut my eyes and let the flow of magic in the room direct me. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of a old tattered box. Inside was the prettiest wand I've ever seen. It was an ivy green color, rather unusual, with a swirl at the end and stars etched into it. I picked it up and felt a warm rush of magic flow through me. The same feeling as when Professor Dumbledore unlocked my magic. This was it.

" Apple wood, ten inches, stiff, and good for powerful charms and defensive spells. It has a rather odd core, as I did not make this wand, my father did, the core is of threstal's mane. It is a rather powerful wand. Funny it should pick you actually. It was made for my mother before her untimely death. That will be seven galleons." He abruptly changed the topic. I paid for my wand and left.

* * *

We apparated back to the Burrow, I was still in shock of receiving a real wand. How crazy is that? No one seemed to notice we were there.

There was a bunch of laughing going on I heard Mr. Weasley's angry voice say, "-You wait until I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?"Mrs. Weasley's sharp voice ran through the kitchen.

Uh. Oh.


	4. Ch4: Quidditch World Cup pt1

**Harry POV**

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley repeated in a dangerously quiet voice.

Three girls appeared behind her, Hermione and Ginny's familiar faces and an unknown Asian girl. She smiled at me, and gave a tiny wave with her fingers.

Mr. Weasley started stuttering out an answer to Mrs. Weasley as Hermione loudly stated-

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" she said from the doorway.

"He knows where he's sleeping," said Ron, "in my room, he slept there last time-"

"We can all go," 'Mione said pointedly.

"Oh," Ron said, finally catching on, "Right."

"Yeah, we'll come too," said George.

"_You stay where you are !" _snarled Mrs. Weasley.

I edged out of the kitchen with Ron right behind me, following the three girls as we made out way up the stairs to Ron's attic bedroom. When we reached the second floor landing Percy poked his head out of his bedroom.

"Will you stop making a racket? I'm trying to work in here you know. I've got about ten reports to finish for the office, and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

Ron retorted something back. I wasn't quite paying attention because I was watching the unknown girl. She was twirling her wand between her fingers watching the colored sparks shoot out of the end. She had a weird aura around her, sorta like that crazy girl in Ravenclaw a year younger than them. What was her name? Lulu, Lulette? All I knew was that it started with a L.

I followed his friends to Ron's room, where Ron proceeded to tell me about his brothers' joke shop idea - Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Apparently their mom hadn't been happy with the number of O.W.L.s the had brought in-not a lot.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, stopping Ron mid-sentence,"We forgot to introduce Jaime to him."

I turned to stare at the girl who now had a name. Jaime.

"Hey Harry, I'm Jaime Chen, but my old friends used to call me Jacey because it was the way my initials sounded together. Anyway, I'm new here, exchange student of sorts for the Salem Witch's Institute. I'm going to be starting Fourth Year same as you." She said this all in a rush, as if memorized. Surprisingly, she seemed to be the only person my age I've ever met that didn't: 1) Not believe I was Harry Potter 2) Fawn over my scar or 3) Expect me to be some hero who would one day save the world. She actually treated me like a normal person on first sight. There was Hermione, who had explained all the books she had read about me, Ron who had sat w his mouth open for a good full minute, and Ginny had completely freaked out. Jacey went on to explain how her parents were ambassadors for the Ministry and that she was going to Hogwarts.

"Have you heard from-?" Ron began, but a look from Hermione shut him up. I knew he was talking about my godfather Sirius, but he couldn't mention him by name as Ginny and Jacey were in the room. Ginny looked at us suspiciously, while Jacey smiled and began to pet Ron's owl, who Ginny had for some reason named him Pigwidgeon. Hopefully when I grow up, my wife will let me name the kids. Girls have the weirdest sense in these kind of things.

* * *

**Jaime POV**

****The next morning we were woken up early, really early. Half asleep, I pulled on some muggle clothing. Hermione and Ginny did the same as Mrs. Weasley then proceeded to shove some food in our hands before ushering us, Harry Ron, and the twins out of the house. We followed Mr. Weasley to a nearby hill where he then told us to find a port key.

I heard an unfamiliar voice call out, "Over here Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!" I turned to face Amos Diggory, standing next to a tall handsome boy, who must've been Cedric. Apparently Cedric had beaten the Gryffindor team, and the Weasley boys still hadn't taken kindly to it.

I was introduced to him, and as he shook my hand I thought-

"Please don't die and turn into a sparkly vampire named Edward that has no personality."

I must've thought out loud because everyone looked at me weird, and an awkward silence ensued. I shrugged and proceeded to flick pieces of grass at people. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory broke the awkward silence by making small Amos Diggory continued to boast about Cedric's victory when he played Harry Potter at quidditch. Dick head. We all then gathered around the portkey, which was apparently an old tattered boot, and the feeling I had gotten when I had touched the books came to me again. I was ripped off the ground, and spun into the air. When we landed, we had slammed into the ground so hard that my knees buckled and my lungs gasped for air. Surprisingly, I was the only non-adult to be standing, as Cedric was now of age. Everybody else was sprawled across the ground. My landing was better than last time, where I was pretty sure I had blacked out for at least two hours.

As the other kids started stumbling up, I heard a voice say, "Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill."

* * *

the Diggorys and followed Mr. Weasley to another part of the forest we had landed in. Mr. Roberts, the muggle who was in charge of this particular camp ground, was looking suspiciously at Mr. Weasley as he struggled with his muggle money. A wizard suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Obliviate!" he cried, before disappearing again. Mr. Roberts then placidly gave us a map and directions to our campsite.

The three muggle raised people (meaning Harry, Hermione, and I) set the tent up before we were told to go get water. Ron came with us.

As we admired the different "tents" everyone had, I realized that I did need to get their trust if I was supposed to help them get on the right path. This was going to be hard. They had just met me, and even Ginny, Ron's younger sister didn't even now who Sirius really was. I decided to just barge straight to the point.

"So, earlier, I know who you guys were talking about, but you didn't mention it because me and Ginny were in the room right?" I watched as all of their faces turned to shock.

" It's not what you think!" Hermione cried, as Harry and Ron just stared open mouthed at me.

" So it isn't Sirius Black, who happens to be Harry's godfather who went to Azkaban but was wrongly charged because Peter Pettigrew had been the secret keeper, and had betrayed Harry's parents before blowing up a street and turning into a rat?" I asked innocently.

" How'd you-" Harry gasped.

" It's all in the books honey," I smirked and ran off to the water tap. Just because I had a big mission of saving Harry, doesn't mean I can't have a little fun before Vouldy the Mouldy comes back to life. And let's just say the Golden Trio was silent the whole way back to the tents.

* * *

I followed the gang up to the top box, courtesy of Ludo Bagman. After my little talk about Sirius, the trio had warmed up to me, as they believed that Dumbledore had told me, and therefore I was to be trusted. It worked for me, so I didn't stop the rumor.

We bought some omnioculars to help us watch the game from so far up, and sat down. I was jittery, as this would be the first time I would watch quidditch. It seemed such an exciting game. As Harry was talking to a house elf (they looked downright weird, but Winky seemed really nice), I noticed another family enter the top box. They all had the same platinum hair and snide expressions. I gathered they must be the Malfoys.

My first reaction was to tell Malfoy he was a git, but then I remembered the inner torture he had gone through during six year. He doesn't know you anyway, a small voice in my head whispered. I think I'll try to stay out his way so he doesn't bother me too much, and I don't bother him.

Fudge went around doing introductions, and Lucius Malfoy, and Arthur Weasley had a mini staring contest. They didn't like each other much in the books, but here they looked like they downright hated each other.

As I sat talking to Hermione about how life was like in America I heard a cold-ish voice call out, " Oi, you," I turned around to see Malfoy staring at me, " I haven't seen you around before. Who are you?"

As Hermione glared at him, I answered, " I'm Jaime Chen, and you are?"

Just as Malfoy muttered "Draco Malfoy-", his father turned around and stared at me.

" Did you just say Chen?" I nodded feebly. He looked me over and responded in a rather rude voice, "Well how come you're here now, after all these years..."

"If you must know, I'm from the US" I stated loudly, not willingly to take crap from Lucius.

Fudge squeaked out (he reminded me of a gerbil), "Oh yes, her parents lived there on Ministry duty before being transferred to Bulgaria earlier this summer. here is starting at Hogwarts in September." Lucius just nodded, before making small talk to another Ministry official.

" Hey, psst," I turned around, and was surprised to see Malfoy Jr. in the row behind me, "You know, you don't have to stay with Potter and his band of jerks, you can make better friends than them."

I needed Harry's trust, but couldn't afford to make enemies as easily as Harry. I better take this slowly.

"Well, considering I don't know any of you that well, I think I'll wait until the school year starts. I'm just staying with them during the summer. I better get back to Hermione, it was nice meeting you Mal-Draco." I better treat him as an acquaintance right now, I thought as I turned back to 'Mione.

"Did you seriously have a civil conversation with that git over there?" Hermione asked, clearly shocked.

"Malfoy? Do you guys have something against him?" I asked innocently.

"Well after first year when Harry ignored his offer of friendship, he's been a complete arse to us whenever we see him. His whole house, Slytherin, are bullying gits." She responded, eyes narrowing at the blond boy who was now animatedly talking to another boy with a darker complexion. "Blaise Zabini, Slytherin. He doesn't bother us, we don't bother him" Hermione said as she saw where I was looking.

"Jeez, you guys have a strained relationship with these little slytherins don't ya?"

We turned our attention back to quidditch game, which was beginning to start. The game was the tensest thing ever. The players zoomed around faster than racing cars, diving and swooping, feinting and zooming. It was fast-paced and totally my type of game. I just might try out for the team this year. Except for the fact that I've never tried a broom before. Oh well.

We all walked back to the tents, our stomachs still lurching from the excitement before. Who would've guessed that Ireland would win, even if Bulgaria caught the snitch? My friends and I (were they really my friends now?) were in such a good mood. But then I heard a little warning starting to claw its way out of the back of my brain into my thoughts. I quickly pulled out the fourth Harry Potter book, flipping through the pages frantically. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at me worriedly attempting to pull me off the path. I gasped as I saw the page I was looking for.

"Harry! Where's your wand?!" I screamed, desperate now that I remembered the muggle torturing that had happened after the tournament. Oh wait, this evening. They all looked at me crazy as Harry patted his pockets for a wand.

"I think I left it in the tent-"

"Oh no! I was supposed to prevent all of this!" I wailed.

"What's wrong Jacey?" Hermione asked, her voice full of concern.

"I can't say too much, but just trust me on this, later tonight, stick with the family ok? Stick with the family." Without a word, I pull myself up and hurry back to the girl's tent.

I had to get ready.


	5. Ch5: Quidditch World Cup pt2

**I do not own anyone, thing, or spell. I only own Jaime. Other than that it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

_There was fire, lightning, and purple smoke. I screamed as the smoke invaded my breath and I started burning. I was running for my life, I didn't know to where. I just kept on running. Suddenly my path led to a cliff, which hung over a dark chasm where black water churned among the jagged rocks. A faintly familiar voice ran out in the darkness, "Jaime Chen, you cannot run forever". I jumped off the cliff and my vision went black._

* * *

I screamed as I woke up, sweat beads formed on my forehead. I shook my head, trying to piece together the dream I just had, but all that left now were wisps of it. I shakily stand up, glancing around the dark tent. Oh no! The dark mark appearance and muggle torturing was bound to start anytime.

I glanced out of the tent, where everything seemed peaceful for the time-being. _Better leave now that later right?_ the little voice at the back of my head nagged. I glanced at my watch, which Hermione had fixed that morning with magic, and saw that it was just a bit past mid-night. The Irish celebrations seemed to have died down.

I decided to wait until the first sign of the muggle torturing before waking up everyone. I couldn't go to sleep anyway. Maybe the Death Eater march won't actually happen.

Probably half an hour later, I heard the first scream, off in the distance, before a fire started up and several more screams started. I rushed in, a sense of dread creeping up my throat.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up! Ginny you too!" I whispered, roughly shaking both girls.

"Wha- What time is it Jacey? Can we go back to sleep?" Ginny muttered stifling a yawn.

"Get your wand, get dressed now! I'll be right back" I rushed into the boys tent to find Mr. Weasley and after shaking him awake, explained what was going on.

When Mr. Weasley looked out the tent flap he roared, "Get up everybody! This is urgent! GET UP!'

Harry sat up quickly ,"S' matter?" he asked as he reached for his clothes.

Mr. Weasley explained to them what I saw and told them to hurry up while I rushed back to the girls tent, finding Ginny and Hermione pulling on their jackets and reaching for their wands. I grab my wand and my knapsack which contained all seven of the harry potter books, my money, and my wand. As we met the guys outside, Mr. Weasley yelled something about going to help ministry officials, and ran off. Percy, Bill, and Charlie followed him. Fred and George grabbed Ginny and lead us to the forest, where throngs of people were now migrating to. I made sure to grab both Harry and George so that we wouldn't be pulled apart. Then I heard Ron yell with pain.

Hermione quickly brought her wand up and uttered _Lumos_ , "Ron, where are you?" Her wand's narrow beam of light illuminated the path and showed Ron sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron said angrily, getting back on his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them. I sharply turned around and almost crashed into Malfoy, who was standing behind me, leaning on a tree. He alone, amongst all these screaming people looked calm. Of course he did, he knew that his father wouldn't hurt him. I quickly scanned the crowd for Fred, George, and Ginny. _Oh Damn_. We lost them.

I sat on the ground and pulled out the book, flipping to the chapter about the Dark Mark. _Oh damn, damn, damn. I'm supposed to prevent this from happening._

'What do you got there Chen?", and before I knew it, Malfoy had taken the book out of my hand.

"Give it back!" I screamed helplessly as he held it out of my reach.

"Why, this isn't interesting at all. It's just a blank book. What, is it like a diary of yours?" At the word diary, Harry's eyes swiveled to the book, where he was no doubt thinking about the Riddle diary.

"Oh, dear lord, of course you can't see it. We have magic for a reason." I quickly sputtered out, lying through my teeth. He just looks at me with disgust before slamming the book onto the ground before me. As I bend down to grab it, I hear Malfoy insulting Hermione. I stand back up angrily.

"This afternoon you were all like ' Hey wanna be my friend' and now you go around insulting everyone in sight? If this is the way you treat people, I think I'll stick with these friends instead." And without another word, I grab the trio by the neck and stalk off.

"Hey nice going! I've never seen Malfoy without words before! Besides that time last year when 'Mione slapped him." Ron grinned.

"Just keep walking you three, I was supposed to stop all this. Oh great!" I mumble back grouchily, realizing too late that I had slipped up again. Before any of them could answer I drag them further along the path, where we bump into Winky pulling Barty Crouch Jr. invisibly. Of course, only I knew that. I would've just killed him then and there but Dumbledore had told me not to get too involved.I had to help Harry solve the problems, not solve it myself.

We stumbled along, running into goblins and Ludo Bagman, who had absolutely no idea what was happening. We went to a clearing where we paused to catch our breath. I heard footsteps in the trees, an whispered that to the rest. Harry called out, not in the least expecting an answer.

Suddenly a hoarse, unfamiliar voice shouted out ,"_MORSMORDE!" _A great green light shot from somewhere in the forest into the sky bursting like a firework into a formation. Unlike a firework though, it stayed there. Watching it silently grow and expand into a skull with a smake coming out of its mouth, I hear about twenty popping noises a short way from us. I hear twenty voices yell _STUPEFY_ and I hear Harry yell, "DUCK!". I turned around, almost in slow motion, and watched all twenty red spells hit me squarely in the chest. I fell, but before I touched the ground, my world went black.


	6. Ch6: Platform 9 and 34

**Just as a note, italics are either Jacey's thoughts or ideas. Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction. I would be making money off the actual HP books. But seeing as I'm not JK Rowling, I'm** **here...**

* * *

When I crack open my eyes , I was in a room, lying on a bed. It was an ordinary room, with a single window, a dresser, a mirror, and three chairs. In those three chairs were three people. Two were women, and one was a male. All of their clothes were oddly old fashioned. One women was dressed in a gold gown, auburn hair falling in ringlets down to her lower back. She had a regal expression, and she was sitting in an elegant position, like a queen. The other women was shorter with dark uneven hair that reached her shoulders. She was dressed in a mourning fashion. The guy was dressed in a midnight blue suit, which seemed the most modern out of all their outfits. The air around all three of them rippled with a kind of energy, like magic, but it seemed stronger. They were looking at me, and I realized they knew I was awake.

"Who are you?" my voice cracked as I opened my mouth in a hoarse whisper. I feel my chapped lips and tried to sit up in the bed.

" Jaime, you were hit directly with close to twenty stunner spells. You_ should_ be dead." The woman in black said, her voice hard and cold, but it had a sympathetic tone to it, "But you are not. Do you know why? Because-"

All of a sudden my whole vision went static, and I see the lady talking, but I couldn't hear or see her clearly. It was like someone pressed a fast forward button in my life. Finally it stops.

Then the woman said, "We're sending you back now, be careful, a whole lot is in balance."

I blacked out _again. _I have a 'falling into unconciousness' problem.

* * *

"Merlin's pants! She's alive!" an unfamiliar voice called out, as footsteps pounded out the door. I open my eyes, and find myself in a odd looking hospital room with a bunch of charts and potions sitting off to a side. A small sign off the left said "St. Mungos".

The door slammed open as Mrs. Weasley barged in, followed closely by Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins. Mrs. Weasley gave me a rib crushing hug and Hermione started crying.

"You were dead!" That must've been fun.

"We thought we had lost you! Twenty stunners all at once! My, how dare they attack before verifying it was an innocent first ..." I let Mrs. Weasley gush on, exhaustion taking over me. Good night world.

When I wake up, Hermione is sitting next to me, reading a book, absentmindedly stirring a drink.

"Hermione?" I croak. She jumps, and looks at me."I'm thirsty."

"Oh! Here!" She hands me a mug on the other side of the table, closing her book and setting it down.

"Hermione?" she nods, " Why didn't I die?"

She gulps and looks down before whispering, "We don't know. After you were hit with the stunning spells, twenty ministry officials including Mr. Weasley and came because they saw the mark. They were hoping to catch the person who did it by suprise, but the spells hit you instead. Mr. Weasley had a shouting match with Mr. Crouch, who thought you had casted the spell. Then Mr. Diggory found Crouch's house elf in the woods, holding Harry's wand. Mr. Diggory said it was Winky's fault, so threatened her with clothes and she broke down. The way he treats house elves!" Hermione spit out the last sentence with a sniff.

"We thought you were dead for sure. No one has ever been hit with that many stunning spells at once, we were so afraid." At this, Hermione breaks down.

I shakily climbed out of the bed and put my arm around her and said, "Don't worry, I'm okay now."

I think I was saying this more to reassure myself than her.

* * *

I was brought back to the Burrow and we held a celebratory dinner in honor of me waking up. We were also leaving for Hogwarts the next day. Mrs. Weasley had bought all our books and school stuff. She had also bought my dress for me.

It. Was. Fabulous.

The sleeveless dress reached the floor at the back, ended below my knees in the front, and had a sequined pattern around the bust. It was a light blue at the top that faded to dark purple at the bottom. When I moved, the tulle fabric shimmered iridescently. I really loved it, and when Mrs. Weasley showed me it, I promptly burst into tears. Stupid teenage hormones.

That night, I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering where exactly my parents were right now. I was used to them being away for extended periods of time because of their jobs. Which were probably magical jobs or something. Now that I think about it, they were really living a whole double life the whole time. Was it really that easy for them to lie to me?

Anyway, I wasn't thinking about that right now. I was worrying about school. The usual new school worries such as will the teachers be mean, will the homework be a lot? Mostly though, I was worrying about Harry and Cedric not dying this year. Sweet dreams happy brain.

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Weasley was called by Mr. Diggory, to go check on Mad-Eye Moody. We were jammed into taxis with unhappy taxi drivers (dear, they don't like pets do they?) on our way to Kings Cross station. When we got out of the car, rain had started pouring down. Still, I was relieved to get out of the crammed back of the car, free from possibly being sliced in half by Crookshanks.

We rushed into the packed station, ignoring looks of suspicion from muggles. Harry and Ron rushed at a random barrier, disappearing among the throngs of people. Hermione grabbed me and her trunk before pulling me through the barrier with her. The barrier dissolved like water around us, slowly vanishing into thin air. Mrs. Weasley hugged everyone and Bill and Charlie started hinting at the Triwizard tournament. Of course, no one but me knew that...which on my end, was awkward.

Shifting our luggage through the aisle of the train, we found an empty compartment. Immediately, the boys started talking about what they thought Mrs. Weasley and the others had been talking about. I curled up in a corner and started reading my textbooks.

The door slid open, and I heard an argument spewing off. Glancing up, I saw the light reflect off a blond head, and returned to reading. I knew it was Malfoy, so I ignored him, and everyone else. I started nibbling on a cauldron cake as I finished one book and picked up the fourth Potter book. I was determined to get it committed to memory. If I didn't, everything would fail. And it would all be my fault. Worst of all, I couldn't let my new friends know either.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't posting, I had exams this week. Love y'all!**

**-Cadi**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 **Welcome to Hogwarts!**

**Hola! I'm sorry I have such weird update times, I'm trying! Um... Oh yeah, here's the chapter. **

I dozed off after awhile, still clutching the fourth book (after reading it for like the five hundredth time). Suddenly I felt Ron attacking my arm, and reluctantly sat up.

"What do you want with my life?" I asked grouchily, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Hermione joked, playfully slapping my head.

"Hermione, she wasn't even on a bed," Ron stated, looking very, very confused.

"It's a muggle term!" Hermione, Harry, and I shouted at the same time.

"But, really what do you want? I said that the nicest way possible for someone who was just punched awake" I reminded them, before noticing that my book bag had been turned upside down and all my books were thrown around the compartment.

"What the hell? Guys, why are my books on the floor, seats, oh and in RON'S HAND!" I ended up screaming the last part. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were looking at the ground ashamed. BIG SURPRISE THERE! Please note the sarcasm.

"Well you were sleeping, and then your book kind of fell to the ground, so I picked it up, and Malfoy was right, it was completely blank! But I've never seen you write on it, and you're always so deep into it, like Hermione doing her homework, so we thought it must've been a mistake or something. Hermione cast a few spells seeing if it was invisible ink, or maybe something like the Marauders Map, but six more books in your bag are completely blank too! And don't think we didn't notice you always looking for _this_ book when you're worried about something happening, which also always happens to be right. What are you Jacey?" Ron stumbled out, surprising me with the directness of the last question.

I stared at them, before hastily stuffing my books back into the knapsack and running out the compartment. I could hear Hermione yelling at Ron, but I didn't care. I wasn't an alien was I? I was just a regular girl, pretending to be a witch, so she could possibly help the world, then get back to her own world. But what was the real world? The muggle one, where my parents had been lying to me everyday, or the wizarding one, where I didn't belong, because I needed to get back to my world. But now I realize, there is no going back, I should've known that as soon as I accepted Dumbledore's mission. But why need me? I think things are going perfectly fine the way they are, and if I change anything, it'll just make things worse. I tried to prevent Harry to be at the _Mosmorde _location, instead I got hit by twenty stunner spells, and he was still there. I should stop trying.

I didn't realize I had been running down the aisle until I bumped into somebody. Being the small person I am, I actually fall back, much to the amusement of the somebody, who held down his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and stood up, brushing dust from my clothes. When I looked up, I saw it was Malfoy. Surprised, I stepped back, and he seemed to be disappointed.

"What? No thank you?" he said, hiding a frown behind his usual smirk.

"If you don't remember clearly, you were insulting my and my friends in the forest the day I was hit with twenty stunners," I attempted to side-step him, but he put his hand on the wall, blocking the aisle with his body.

"Twenty stunners! Are you okay?"

"Like you care, Malfoy."

He looked at me in the eye and said in the weirdest tone, "Don't call me that."

"Why not, you seemed perfectly content on remaining on last name terms last time I saw you." I spat, turning around.

"I'm sorry."

This suprised me. In the books, Malfoys didn't apologize, never. I turned back around, looking him up and down. When I saw him before I was too busy marveling at the Quidditch stadium's magic-ness, or I was mad at him. Now that I actually looked at him, I realized that he actually wasn't too bad looking. If only he wasn't such an idiotic jerk, or as the British say, a prissy git. I guess he sort of looked like Tom Felton, but not really. I'm not making any sense.

When he say me staring, he smirked, "Like what you see?"

"Not really, I mean unattractive prissy gits don't really appeal to me, you know?" I smirked right back, wanting to see his reaction.

He frowned a bit, then said, "I bet you're going to be in Slytherin, if your mind is as evil as you sound."

"So you admit Slytherins are evil?"

He frowned again, and then started laughing, which caught me off guard.

" I think I'm going to like you, your fiery temper, its funny to play with."

"I don't like you though, so your argument is invalid. Oh, and BTW, I'm not your plaything." I stalked away, being extra careful to make sure my pony tail smacked him in the face.

"What does BTW mean?.." I heard him mutter. Oh right, I'm not in America.

I walked down the deserted aisle, forgetting which compartment I had been in. through one of the small windows, I saw two guys with Gryffindor robes, so I opened the door. Turns out I was in the wrong compartment. Two guys, probably my age, who obviously were Gryffindor stared back at me. The Weasley twins were also with them.

"Jacey! Hey! Come in," said one of the twins, dragging me into the compartment.

"Seamus, Dean, I would like to introduce Jacey, long lost princess of the British Isles" the other twin said in a sarcastic royal voice.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at them, but I was smiling anyway. Staying with the Weasleys, I had made good friends with Fred and George.

I looked at the two boys and rolling my eyes (again) said, "Nah, there just joking. I'm here from the States, um, transfer student."

The tall African American boy started laughing and pointed at me, "Your accent"_ laugh_ "Is so"_ cough_ " Funny!" _Snort._

I pouted and pretended to punch him, which he dodged easily.

Seamus, the sandy haired, more-my-height dude, said "Don't mind him, I'm Seamus, and that's Dean. Which year are you going to be in?"

"Fourth, what about you?" I said, shaking the hand he had offered me.

"Fourth too, have you been sorted yet?" I shook my head.

" Well, I hope you're in Gryffindor," he then blushed and turned away.

We then began talking about all sorts of things like Quidditch (which the Weasleys had taught me), the teachers (apparently Professor Snape didn't wash his hair), and the students (Lavender Brown could gossip up a storm).

Before I knew it, the train was almost at Hogwarts so I said goodbye to the boys and went to find my compartment. This time, I actually found it, and ignoring the others' stares, I slipped on my robes over my muggle clothes before sitting back down in the corner and pulling out my book.

I opened to a page, but Ron put a hand on top of it and said, "Look Jacey, I'm sorry I said you were weird before, but we're serious, what are you hiding from us?"

I look up, tears gathering in my eyes, "I'll tell you one day, but not now."

With that, I picked up my trunk and walked out.

* * *

I sat in a carriage with Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati.

Lavender was a pale, slender, blonde who was a head shorter than Dean. Parvati was an Indian girl with long dark plaited hair and wide eyes. After introductions, I found that the two girls were a lot less shallow than the books made them seem. Lavender loved animals, and fashion; Parvati was really interested in art and surprisingly, math. They were actually quite fun to be around, with their bubbly nature.

Soon, the carriage started slowing down. I peeked out of the carriage and was met with a breathtaking sight. It was a big castle, with lights glowing from the countless glass windows. Tall towers stood next to the main buildings There was a glistening black lake beneath the castle, and behind it was a forest that stretched for miles. It was beautiful.

Still slightly in awe, I climbed up the steps with the rest is the throng of students. The first years came in, looking nervous, and the older students started drifting into the Great Hall. I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder and I turned around. In front of me was a stern faced old woman, with her grey hair pulled in a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Hello Ms. Chen, if you would follow me, we will sort you first, since you are a transfer student. I'm Professor McGonagall by the way." I nodded and followed her to the doors of the great hall, where she explained to all the first years what the sorting hat was going to do. Some first years were looking at me weird. Probably thought I was a really tall, first year.

Professor McGonagall pushed open the doors, where she walked to the front with the hat and placed it on a stool.

"Good evening students! I know I usually don't make a speech before the sorting, but this year, I would like to introduce a transfer student, Ms. Jaime Chen, who is here all the way from the United States of America, previously attending the Salem Witches' Institute."

She then looked at me. I was going to get sorted.

I took a deep breath, then walked up to the hat and slowly, slowly, put the hat on my head.

**Duh Duh Duh! Cliffhanger! What house do you think Jacey is going to get sorted into?**

**-Cadi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

Darkness engulfed my sight, and I felt a weird burning situation. Suddenly a voice pops into my head.

"This can't be..."

Pain shot to every corner of my body, tingling like fire. I screamed, aware of the fact I was still in the Great Hall. The initially dark inside of the hat started glowing, till I was blinded by the bright white light.

And then the pain stopped.

* * *

**Draco POV**

I watched Jaime walk up to the hat, and I was surprised by her look of utter calmness. I would've been nervous like mad if I was a transfer student being sorted. But of course, I was a Malfoy, I couldn't think like that.

Jaime was an interesting girl, and I wished she wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor, though I was sure she would be. She was braver that I ever could be. Twenty stunners and the girl acted as if nothing had happened. She also had a fiery temper that was funny, and I sense of humor that was really Slytherin. But of course, she could also be Ravenclaw, she was always reading some book when I passed their compartment on the train.

Their was something mysterious about her though. When father heard her name, as soon as we returned to the Manor, he had stalked up to his office. I had secretly followed him, and heard that father had contacted his friends in the States, and they knew of no American Witch named Jaime Chen. He contacted almost every school in America, Canada, Mexico, and all the Islands, but no Jaime Chen. It was like she had just been dropped into our world with no past, no parents, no friends, no paper work to show she existed.

I snapped out of my thoughts and watched Jaime sit down on the stool, smiling brightly as she slipped on the old hat. It dropped over her eyes, and the creased mouth of the hat opened slightly. The words that came out certainly wasn't a house.

"This can't be..."

And then Jaime screamed, her head tipped back in agony. The hat slipped off a bit, and I saw her eyes glowing bright. She started rising into the air, still screaming. I looked at the frightened first years still waiting to be sorted, the confused and alarmed professors sitting at the head table, the rest of the students screaming and calling her name. Then it stopped as quickly as it came, Jaime dropping to the floor. She stood up rather shakily, her eyes wide with fear.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled, but it didn't reach her pain filled eyes. She wobbled over to the Gryffindor table, where she sat down next to Granger and another Gryffindor dude, the kid who always blew things up. Whispers started passing around the halls. Eventually, Professor McGonagall had persuaded the scared little first years that it wouldn't happen to them, and thus the normal sorting began.

Draco turned back to his group of friends at the Slytherin table, where they were eagerly guessing what had happened. Pansy, who was on his right, was already going on about how ugly she was. Pansy did that to every Gryffindor girl. Luckily Blaise interrupted in time.

"I wonder what happened though? I mean, I don't think the hat's done anything to anyone, ever."Blaise mused, eyes wandering over to Jaime who was still being welcomed by the annoying Gryffindorks.

"I actually met her, and she's not too bad for a Gryffindor. Well, at the time, she wasn't a Gryffindor. But anyway, she probably could be a Slytherin, she's got the cunning-ness down pat." I stated, before adding, "She's apparently from America, but father couldn't find anybody in the States that knew of her. And you know how many contacts he has."

Goyle interrupted, "She's rather pretty isn't she?" This earned him a hard smack from Pansy.

"Goyle! She is an ugly Gryffindor tart! Did you hear me?! She's a Gryffindor!" Pansy screeched.

"Yep, but she isn't hard on the eyes eh?" joked Theo Nott, my best friend. Pansy rolls her eyes and starts bitching about someone else to Tracy and Milicient, the only people willing to listen.

I waited for the last first year to be sorted, before turning to Dumbledore. Here comes the all-too-familiar speech.

"Whitby Kevin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I turned to Theo and Blaise, rolling my eyes, "I wonder what the old tart is saying this year."

Dumbledore stood up, "I have only two words to say to you: Tuck in."

And so we did. Hogwarts food was always the best, and this was no time to worry about a petty little girl I would probably never talk to. I was a Slytherin, but she was a Gryffindor.

* * *

**Jaime POV**

I nervously walked to the Gryffindor table, doing my best to ignore the pains and migraine I had. Instead, I faked a smile and hugged everyone. Gryffindors sure liked hugging people. By the time I was done being squished to death, the food had already appeared at our table. I scooted into a seat between Hermione and Seamus, and shoveled food into my mouth. Hermione looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jacey?"

I managed to nod and I choked down some tart. Instead of saying anything else, I turned to the conversation going on between Harry, Ron, and Nearly Headless Nick.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves was hacked off about something," said Ron darkly.

"So what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh the usual,"said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits-"

Clang.

Uh Oh.

Hermione had knocked over her goblet, pumpkin juice was now swimming down the before pristine white table cloth.

"There are house elves here?" she squeaked, horror lacing her voice. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning... see to the fires and so on... I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him.

"But they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck.

"Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of Yorkshire pudding. "Oops — sorry, 'Arry —" He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."

And she refused to eat another bite.

Gently, I tugged on her sleeve.

"Mione? I don't think the house elves know what freedom is exactly. Maybe you could tell them about being free, let them choose, before you do anything drastic ya know?" I whispered.

She looked at me for a second, before slowly nodding, and picking up her fork again. She might've only nibbled at her food, but at least she ate.

I glanced up at the stormy enchanted ceiling, where lightning flashed across it.

After the last crumb had been cleared off the plates, Dumbledore stood up, and the silverware vanished. He began announcing the annual notices such as contraband items, rules, and the fact that there would be no quidditch cup this year. The last announcement was welcomed by many boos.

The door banged open, a dark silhouette against the shadowed hall.. Again, the enchanted ceiling struck lightning. The lightning illuminated the man's features. His face looked chiseled onto stone, with so many scars and scratches that it was impossible to look at him without flinching. He limped in the room, where I saw he had a wooden leg. Even weirder was an electric blue eye whizzing around, contrasting to the dark brown eye opposite it. This was Mad-Eye Moody.

I felt my throat constrict as the professor walked by us. This wasn't Moody, this was Croach, and he was an evil git who killed his father in cold blood after his father had done everything to keep him out of Azkaban. The man might've been cruel, but he had loved his son.

I debated whether I should let Professor Dumbledore know about this. But right now he was talking about something else.

Earth to Jaime!

The whole hall exploded with talk. I look around confused for a second before realizing that he had just introduced the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione was in the middle of a heated debate with the Weasley twins.

"Of course someone could get KILLED! Ever think of that!" she practically screamed.

I personally agreed with her. I looked towards the Hufflepuff table nervously, where I saw Cedric already talking about entering. I sighed. His life depended on me. Could I go against the book and save him? Or, would nothing change anyway? Should I just let an innocent person die for the sake of letting the book run its course? We weren't just talking about the book now, this was life.

I stalked to the Gryffindor Tower with the others, tired. When we all stopped, I too slow, bumped into Hermione, who scowled playfully and bumped me back. The prefect up front had stopped in front of a portrait of a not-so skinny lady in a disgustingly pink dress.

" Balderdash!"

The portrait swung forward, revealing a nice and cozy dorm. The room looked warm, mostly because of the red and gold hues that were illuminated by the roaring fire in the fireplace. The whole room itself was littered with squashy coaches, desks, and pillows. Off to each side of the room, was a set of staircases. Following Hermione, we wandered up the staircase to the right, to the girls' dorms. After four flights of stairs, we made it into the fourth year dorm.

Again, the whole room was decorated with a red and gold hue. Honestly, the colors gave me a headache, but I hoped I would get used to it. There were five poster beds, each with a set of curtains. Beside each bed was a small window with an alcove, a wardrobe, and a trunk. I wandered to my trunk, which honestly was more of a muggle suitcase (The wheels made it so much easier to carry). On top of the bed, was my robes, but they now had a Gryffindor crest on them.

Tuning out the gossip of my dorm mates, I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I used a calligraphy pen since the writing was the same as a quill would produce, and it was easier to handle. I was still too used to my muggle ways. I scrawled out a note to my parents.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I haven't seen or heard from you in a while, and I miss you. I went to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys but I ended up being stunned. Don't worry I'm okay. I realize that it's been two months since I had last seen you. I was sorted into Gryffindor._

_How come you never told me I was a witch? I would've been able to handle it. Hogwarts is nice, I guess, but I still feel like this is all a dream. Maybe it is. I'm really confused. They say that I'm part of a prophecy, but if what I know is true, than everything is happening without me doing anything. Oh yeah, this year we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Honestly, I think wizards have very little logic. Based on the bo- I mean what Hermione Granger my friend told me, there was a evil wizard as a defense teacher, a evil creature that almost killed someone, a mass murderer on the loose, and now a tournament that could take some one's life. Not to mention that to excess our vaults, we would have to go into a cave. That definitely never happened at my countless other schools. I feel like the wizarding world is soooo old fashioned. Pens, quills, robes. Who uses those anymore? Well, I just got here, write back._

_Love,_

_Jacey _

Borrowing my dorm mate Fay's owl, I sent the letter out.

I was just about getting ready for bed when a small knock was heard on our door. There was a small first year, and she was nervously holding a slip of parchment, which she promptly handed to me before running down the stairs.

_Hello Jaime,_

_I have several things to tell you concerning your prophecy and tonight. Would you like to come to my office tomorrow after classes? The password is Strawberry Tart.  
_

_Professor Dumbledore._

__Climbing into bed, I grabbed the book (I've been reading it so many times that I've been refering to the fourth Harry Potter installment as **THE** book), and opened to a random page. Ironically it was the page where Dumbledore was announcing the Triwizard tournament. But what really caught my eye was before, where the sorting was taking place. And on the top left corner of the page, in print, was Mcgonagall's speech and my sorting accident. MINE.

Cause there in identical text, was my name. I had changed the story already.


End file.
